


wish tree.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, my red velvet agenda continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: underneath, let’s quietly hold hands and make a wish. // keichi one-shot.





	wish tree.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas. :)c
> 
> "red velvet cake seriously" listen,

“Eichi.”

“Hmm? What is it, Keito?”

“Tell me _why_ you hauled my ass out in the snow to get some cake when you _know_ that I don’t typically celebrate Christmas.”

“Ah, but it’s Christmas Eve!”

“Same difference.”

“Hmph.” Eichi pouts, dropping the fork in his hand and forming a childish pout on his face; Keito sighs in exasperation, shaking his head slightly at the fact that his childhood friend (and his boyfriend, as he was so reminded by the fact that they held hands under the table, too, discreetly and undercover from the rest of the crowd) would take this habit to adulthood, this nineteen-soon-twenty year-old acting as if he was still the ruler of _something_ , though these days, it would be safe to assume that the ‘something’ was probably his heart (and oh, he bets that Eichi was real proud of that one).

(But even thinking of that was embarrassing, so he brushes it off, pretending that it never existed, lest he let his face turn bright red.)

“You know _why_ , Keito,” Eichi huffs, squeezing the hand under the table and making Keito jump a little in his seat. They were seated in one of the outdoor tables at their place’s downtown plaza, having taken a wintertime tryst as Eichi climb out of the restrictions of his home, as he told Keito to wait for him in front of his mansion, as he somehow snuck his way out of the Tenshouin manor, bundled up with a large, warm coat and scarf that Keito insisted he had, or he wouldn’t go at all.

Though, to be fair, it wasn’t as if Keito was _planning_ this all along — Eichi had texted him way past his curfew, at ten in the evening, with only a simple request. ‘I want some cake to get into the Christmas spirit — let’s go get some, Keito!’ That message was followed by a smiling emoticon, to which Keito typed a furiously long essay about why he wanted to do such a thing, why he wanted to leave when it was snowing and it was cold and that it was very well Christmas day tomorrow, to which Eichi had an array of social gatherings to attend to, and to which Keito would tag along as his right hand man.

But when he met Eichi at the gate, he was smiling, the moonlight shining down on him perfectly as he quickly slipped his hand into Keito’s and tucking it into his pocket before Keito could say anything, happily giggling and going, “Now then, shall we go on this date?”

“…I never said it was a _date_ ,” Keito retorts, taking a small piece of the cake and sticking it in his mouth, still a little mad that Eichi would risk sneaking out and getting sick for something like this. If he got caught, the both of them would surely never hear the end of it, and they’ve experienced those lectures from the Tenshouin parents (he was surprised they even let them be friends all this time, considering the mischief they usually get into, though it was usually by Eichi’s hand). “Besides, I don’t particularly need to get into the ‘Christmas spirit’, so being out here right now in the midst of it all is pretty useless. And — oi, Eichi, don’t you _dare_ take another piece of that cake! You already got one! How incorrigible, are you disregarding your health just because you’re all giddy? Don’t give me that look, Eichi!”

“Fufu, but red velvet cake is really good.” He doesn’t take a bite — he takes a large forkful from the cake itself, stuffing it into his mouth before Keito could protest. Then he looks to the side, his eyes focused on the large Christmas tree that was just a few feet away from them. “Hey, Keito, I heard that that’s no ordinary Christmas tree. I heard it could grant wishes if you stand in front of them and say it out loud. Look — there’s people gathering around it, and people talking. Though it’s just superstition, something like…hey, let’s go over there, Keito!”

Before he could even respond, Eichi tugs Keito’s hand, leaving the cake behind and running towards the tree, smiling stupidly despite Keito’s warnings to take care, to slow down, to consider his circumstances, though the sparkling smile he wore was something he couldn’t quite forget, because it was Eichi, and those genuine smiles of happiness had given him that same feeling, too, that deep down there truly was a place in his heart that glowed happily when he saw Eichi enjoying himself, and so he lets it be.

They stand in front of the tree for a bit, hand in hand, looking at the lights that twinkled with the large, golden ornaments that decorated it. It was definitely taller than them, towering over them like a skyscraper, the top if it adorned with a star that shone brighter than the ones up above. Some snow had piled onto the branches, but it held up pretty strongly, boasting its strength by glowing despite all the snowflakes that had gathered on it. Though he didn’t exactly celebrate Christmas, this was definitely a beautiful sight.

(But not as beautiful as the blonde beside him, who glowed all the more in all these lights, who looked simply angelic, who made his heart beat so fast that it was frustrating.)

“Alright, are you going to make your wishes now?”

Eichi muses to himself for a second, putting his chin in one of his hands and feigning an expression of deep thought. That much isn’t enough to fool Keito — for years he’s seen Eichi pretend to put himself in an atmosphere of deep thinking, and though his childhood friend definitely had his share of moments in which he did stitch his thoughts in his ever-present profoundness, the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes as he turns those blue pupils over to him betray any seriousness that he may have possessed while impersonating someone who was very into their own musings. Instead, it showcases the true colors of his teasing nature, his every ounce of youthful playfulness that spills over into Keito’s heart and filling it with hidden yet all-too evident affection, his face becoming hot as he laid his eyes on the blonde, on his lover, on Eichi Tenshouin, who begins to profess his wishes without much hesitation or shame.

“The first wish is for you and I to be happy like we were today.”

“That’s kind of gay.”

“Maybe,” Eichi laughs, looping his arm around Keito’s before that stick-in-the-mud childhood friend could say anything. “Hmm, but who was it that asked for a kiss the other day to wake them up from all their college work? That was you, wasn’t it? Isn’t that also a little — ”

“You still have two wishes to go, idiot, so don’t go on with that thought and say the rest.” Now Keito’s ears had turned red, and he buries his face in his oversized scarf, causing Eichi to laugh once more, the sound of it resonating in heavenly harmonies that makes his hair rise, and he resists the urge to return Eichi’s favor, instead licking his lips so as to not make a scene in public (he’d save that sort of desire for later, for when he’d drowsily tuck Eichi into bed, for when he’s able to plant a goodnight kiss on his forehead, sleepily snugging himself next to blonde right after).

“Fufu, if you insist. My second wish is to always be together, even after several winters.”

Keito stays silent — he knows that if he peeps even one word, Eichi would dawdle and ramble once more, something about how incredibly cheesy he was being at the moment, but could he blame him? Instead of saying anything, he just inches a little closer to Eichi, hoping the heat from all his embarrassment was heating up his boyfriend in some way.

Eichi draws in a breath, then lets it out; the white puff of cold wind swirls in front of them, and Keito braces himself for the third one.

“My third wish is…”

* * *

“…It’s been an entire year since then — right, Eichi?”

Winter rolled in once again with its usual pomp and circumstance, the snow trickling down slowly from the sky and the Christmas lights illuminating each and every corner of the streets, the sidewalks, the stores, and anything else that needed a little holiday spirit. He still didn’t find it in himself to truly embrace the holiday — old habits die hard, and it’s really hard to truly grasp it when he still lived in that Buddhist temple. It’s not like he wants to do anything about it anytime soon, and as he clutches onto his gift, he sighs, knowing that the only reason this holiday had remained in his mind was because of his persistent childhood friend.

“It’s been an entire year, but we’re still getting along happily, I hope.” Keito pauses, and he puts down the box that held the red velvet cake that Eichi had ordered the year before, setting it in front of him. This wasn’t exactly the same table, but it was the same place, and further in front of him was a picture of Eichi, idly sitting in that neatly-kept, pristine frame.

Maybe it was a little embarrassing to be talking to a picture frame; would the people passing by notice, would they stop and stare?

However, he wanted to make Eichi’s wishes come true — that was his third wish, after all.

“Even though I’ve already sent your soul off to heaven, I’ll make sure we get to spend the winter together. If you’re scolding me from up there, I promise that I’ll be fine. I won’t push myself — I feel like your ghost will come and haunt me if I do. I’ll enjoy life for the both of us, so…merry Christmas, Eichi.”


End file.
